Tooth ache
by VAmpireAcademy6
Summary: I thought this was appropriate and if you read it yu;d understand it. Rated K because there's not really anything that bad about. not even language.


**A/N: Okay, this is something that happened to me today and it gave me the idea for this. Oh, and i got my laptop back! I'm SOOO excited so I thought I'd celebrate by posting a fanfiction but I was SO busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I'm not sure if it's going to be a one shot or not.- - - - Can't wait till you get better COCO!**

* * *

Summary: It's a year after the show ended and Justin and Brian are married, with a baby boy, who's 8 months old now and Justin had to get his wisdom teeth out. (A/N: I know it sounds weird, but just read it.)

**

* * *

**

Thursday

**8:00 am **

Justin heard the alarm going off and slapped his hand down to shut ii the hell up. He was NOT looking forward to getting up. He had to go to Oral dentist and get his wisdom teeth pulled. (A/N: That IS what the doctor who pulls teeth is called.) Having an 8 month old baby boy who is loud doesn't make it any easier. At least Brian would be with him and could take today off. Justin didn't want to get up. He just laid there, not moving, trying desperately to go back to sleep. He couldn't.

When Brian heard the alarm clock go off, he knew today was when Justin had to get his wisdom teeth out. His wisdom teeth have been causing problems, so they went to the dentist and he had to get them out. When he heard the alarm shut off, he knew Justin was awake. He knew he was scared and freaked out. Brian put a hand on Justin's back, which was to him, to give Justin some comfort. He felt bad for Justin. He knew he was gonna be in pain, he couldn't eat 9 hours before, he was gonna be cold from the laughing gas, his mouth would be numb, and wouldn't be able to drink anything until an hour after and wouldn't be able to eat until 2 hours after. And having an 8 month old baby boy, who was loud, Brian knew it wouldn't be any easier. Justin wouldn't be able to lift anything more than a gallon of milk for the next 2 days.

**

* * *

**

8:45 am

They were in the waiting room for Justin to be called back. The appointment is at 9am, but they wanted to get there a little early. Justin was sitting next to Brian, with Charlie sleeping in the car seat that's sitting on the floor. Justin was squeezing Brian's hand so hard his fingers were turning purple. He didn't why he was so nervous. He figured it was because he never like hospitals and all though this isn't a hospital it's still a surgery and mentions of surgeries got him thinking of hospitals. Brian leaned over and whispered, "It's gonna be okay. Uncomfortable afterwards, yes. But you'll be fine. Everything will be okay."

"I don't know if I can do this Brian. I'm so scared."

"I know. But there's no reason to be. I had my wisdom teeth out when I was 21. It's not as bad as you think. They know what they're doing and you won't feel anything. You might even be knocked out. Okay?" Justin nodded. "Now can you loosen your grip a little? I can't feel my fingers." Justin looked down at Brian's fingers and saw they were purple. He loosened his grip.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want my fingers falling off," Brian joked. Justin smiled slightly.

**

* * *

**

9:00 am

When Justin's name was called, he started getting tense. "It's okay." Brian whispered. "I'll be right here waiting for you." After giving Justin a kiss on the cheek, Justin walked back with one of the other dentists. The oral surgeon came in and told him to have a set on the dentist chair. Justin did nervously. After the doctor rolled over the tray with all the instruments on it, Justin saw the needle and some other tools and started breathing heavy. He knew he was having a panic attack. He knew he shouldn't be so worked up, but he couldn't help it. The surgeon saw him. "Mr. Taylor-Kinney? You okay? What's going on?"

"Get...Brian." He wheezed out, breathing hard. The surgeon was hesitant at first, then went to go get Brian. A minute later, Brian was in the room, carrying Charlie, and their bags. He set everything down and went over to Justin. Brian hugged Justin, getting him to calm down. Brian whispered calming words in Justin's ear. A couple minutes later, he was calmed down. "I'm sorry. I don't why I got so worked up. I saw the needle and...I..." Justin started, but was cut off by Brian.

"It's okay."

**

* * *

**

9:45 am

Justin was just waking up from the anesthesia. He had gauze in his mouth because of the bleeding. Justin was making moaning and groaning sounds. "Wa ha'ened?" Justin mumbled.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"Ya."

"You got your wisdom teeth out."

"Oh." Justin started shaking a little bit.

"You okay?" Brian asked worried.

"Col" Justin mumbled.

"Carl? Did you say Carl?"

"No. Col"

"Cold?"

"Mm-hm."

"You want a blanket?" Justin nodded his head.

"One second." Brian got a blanket from their bag they brought and put it over Justin.

"When ca(can) e(we) ga(go) ho(home)?" Justin continued to mumble. (A/N: I'm trying my best to make it look like he's mumbling.)

"When can we go home?" Justin nodded. "In a little bit. You have to wake up more first."

"I wan(want) na(to) sleep." As Brian kept hearing Justin talk, he understood more of what he was saying.

"You have to wake up first before you go back to sleep."

**

* * *

**

10:00am

They could finally leave 15 minutes later. Brian went to get the car to bring it to the front of the building. He strapped in Charlie. The surgeon wheeled Justin outside. Brian helped Justin get in the car. "Are you going to put your seatbelt on?" Brian asked.

"What's a seatbelt?" Justin asked. He looked confused. Brian could only laugh.

"This is a seat belt," Brian said, showing him. Brian buckled him in then closed the door.

**

* * *

**

11:00am

They got back to Britin an hour later. Brian was so relieved he could pull up so close to the door. He first carried in Charlie, then helped Justin in the house. He helped Justin over to the couch, and had him sit down on the middle cushion and help him lay down. Brian put two blankets over Justin. "I'm just gonna be in the kitchen okay?" Justin just nodded. "If you need anything just tell me." When Brian walked over to Charlie, to get him out of the car seat, Justin started making noises like he was in pain. "What's the matter babe?" He asked as he lifted Charlie up. "Are you in pain?"

"Yeah." It sounded like Justin was crying, which he was.

"I know babe. You have to wait before you can take your medicine." Brian caressed Justin's cheek with the back of his hand. Justin sat up, then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Brian followed Brian and sat next to him. Justin had his head back, crying. "I know it's tough baby. But you can't get all worked up. Listen to me." Justin looked at him. "If you calm down, it'll be easier to get through this. Okay?"

"I know. I just want to eat and my mouth is numb."

"I know. You can eat in an hour. You can try to take your medication now. You want to try."

"I guess." Brian put Charlie on the floor and then got Justin's medication and a bottle of water.

"Open your mouth." Brian told Justin. Justin complied and Brian took the gauze out. He opened up the water, and put it to Justin's lips. "Tilt your head back." Justin did. Brian tilted the bottle so water went into Justin's mouth. Justin kept his head tilted back. It was a little hard but he got the water down his throat. "You think you can swallow these pills?"

"I don't know."

"Can you at least swallow the Advil?"

"I'll try."

"All right. I'll give you a little more water and then you can take it." Justin tried to swallow the pill.

"Did it go down?" Justin asked. He opened his mouth.

"No. Stick out your tongue." When Justin complied, Brian took out the pill. "You have to wait a little more." Justin walked back over to the couch, and laid down.

**

* * *

**

12:30pm

Justin woke up and sat up. He saw Brian sitting on the floor, playing with Charlie. When Charlie started getting cranky, Brian picked him up and turned around to go the kitchen. He saw Justin sitting up. "Hey babe. You want to try to eat something?"

"Yeah." Brian put Charlie in his highchair. "What do you want? Pudding, Ice cream?"

"Ice cream." After Brian scooped the ice cream, he took the pill crusher they bought on their way home. Brian crushed the pills and put it on Justin's spoon. Justin took the spoon back and carefully picked up ice cream with the spoon. After putting it in his mouth, he swallowed. After taking two more pills, he finished eating and went to go lay back down.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm ending it here. Some stuff I changed. I wasn't gonna put every single detail and some stuff I changed because I'm not sure what happened. I haven't seen anybody get wisdom teeth out so I'm not sure what happens. And when Justin had the panic attack, I wanted him to have a panic attack. All though the person that went through this in my life, didn't have a panic attack. So don't say anything about Justin having the panic attack. :)


End file.
